Anastasia
by Dominick Gillig
Summary: Of all people to fall in love with, Edward had chosen the clumsy, average, human Bella Swan. But why? The truth is that they used to know each other in Bella's past life. BellaXEdward Please review! I worked hard on this!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the real reason Edward fell in love with Bella. They've met before.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Edward POV:

Purgatory. Not school. Purgatory. Today especially. Carlisle had convinced us to test our limits. All of our eyes were a deep, onyx black, and we were dying of thirst, for lack of better words. Jasper was already past his limit considering he was new to our "vegetarian" lifestyle. I had caught him staring longingly at a young freshman girl's neck. He was envisioning the blood flowing down his throat. I kicked him in the shin, snapping him out of his reverie. He looked down, ashamed, and sighed in disappointment. Alice intertwined her fingers with his, trying to comfort him. I sighed and turned to face the front of the cafeteria. The new girl was walking to the popular table full of eager, feeble, insignificant humans. 'Bella' had been present in the minds of almost every student in this minuscule school. The police chief's daughter. She stumbled on the way over, and I laughed quietly. The others looked up.

"So what does the new girl think of us?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't read her mind."

"That's a first." I turned to Alice. _Has that happened before?_ I shook my head. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Nothing mattered to her except Emmett these days. I found myself staring at the new girl. She looked so familiar. We locked eyes. Big, brown, doe eyes. They had a depth to them that you don't usually find with that hue. In most cases, brown eyes were muddy, and held no intensity. But hers had emotion. She looked away, her cheeks flaming pink. It couldn't be. Anastasia.

_Flashback~_

_I was sixteen. My mother had sent me to the market for flour. It was a windy day and had wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck. As I was walking home, flour in hand, I saw her. On the other side of the street was a young woman with the most stunning eyes. Big brown eyes that shined like the moon. Her hair was down, an strange thing to see in those days. It was like silk, soft and shiny. Her lips made a perfect oval, turned upwards at the ends, smiling. She was alone, which was unusual at that time of day. She was struggling with a large sack of potatoes and a newspaper, The Tribune, which I had also bought. She place the potatoes gently on the ground and tried to hold the newspaper under her arm, but the wind was making it difficult for her. She looked up and saw me, smiling shyly as she returned her attention to the task at hand._

_I just stood on the corner of the street, staring at her. She finally had the paper under her arm, and picked the potatoes up in one swift move. As she took a step backward, off balanced from the weight of the potatoes, her heal caught on the sidewalk, and she fell backwards. The bag of potatoes fell to the ground, splitting open and releasing its contents into the street. The paper had flung out of her grip, and now the classifieds were being run over by a model T. __**(A/N I know those don't come out till about 20 years later but I put it in anyway.)**__As I realized what was happening I ran over to the mystery girl, hoping she was alright. A sheet of paper was covering her face, and she wasn't moving. I prayed to the God my father told me to believe in that she wasn't unconscious. Carefully I squatted down beside her and removed the paper from her face. She was smiling. And…laughing? _

"_Ha-ha! Did you see that?" She chuckled and extended her hand. I stood and helped her up like a gentleman. _

"_Are you alright, miss?" She stared at me, shocked. Her brown eyes went wide, bringing out their full depth. _

"_Please don't call me miss. It feels so, so….formal!" She spat the word formal like it was a bad word, then laughed. "My name, dear sir, is Anastasia. Stacy for short. I would offer to shake your hand but your already holding it." She laughed again. The most beautiful, whimsical, musical laugh anyone has ever heard. I smiled. Her laugh made me smile. I let go of her hand. She giggled. I bent down and picked up the remnants of the potatoes and placed them back in the bag, handing it to her. I couldn't speak. _

"_Thank you. You got a name, darlin'?" I hadn't realized she had a southern accent. She stared at me expectantly._

"_Oh! My apologies. My name is Edward Masen."_

"_Well then, Edward Masen," she smiled when she said my name, "I suppose I'll see you 'round." She was about to walk off when I realized I wanted her to stay._

"_Wait!" I called out. She was halfway down the block. She flashed her brilliantly white teeth-a rarity around here- as she turned around. "Can I help you carry that?" I already had my large sack of flour, but I could manage. _

"_Sure you can darlin'!" she said as I ran up to her. I eagerly grabbed the bag from her as she laughed, and linked her arm through mine. Grinned as we walked down the street._

"_Where do you live?" I asked._

"_Not sure. I just moved here from Alabama. I don't really know my way around town." She looked up at me. I was lost in her eyes. She shivered. _

"_So how do you like the weather?" I asked. She stared at me then winced, smiling._

"_I don't…anything cold, and wet, I just don't…" she squinted and shook her head. I laughed and pulled the scarf from around my neck, and skillfully wrapped it around hers. "Much better!" _

_We spent the next half hour trying to find her house. Apparently we had already passed it four times before she sheepishly admitted she knew her way home._

"_I liked this." She said bluntly. She wasn't like other girls, all shy and fragile, and lady-like. She was real. She went on her tip toes and kissed my cheek before taking the potatoes out of my hands, and slyly stealing my newspaper while batting her eyelashes. I laughed and let her take it. _

"_Goodbye, Edward." She blew me a kiss as she closed her front door. I stood there for a minute, in bliss._

"_Goodbye, love."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! So I got a couple of reviews for the last chapter, and apparently three people didn't realize this was a one-shot and put me on story alert. Sooooooooooo, I decided to continue this. I don't know how long it'll be though. Maybe, two, or three chapters more. Maybe less. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Edward POV:

It couldn't possibly be her. But what if it was. I vaguely remembered Carlisle's stories of reincarnation. Somehow it didn't make me feel better. What if she didn't remember me? But what if she did?

"Edward!" I turned to Alice. "Even if she is Stacy, even if she does remember-and I'm pretty sure she doesn't- you can't do this! You know your limits." She was right. I couldn't go up to her. Even if she did love me, even if she did remember me, with one wrong twitch of the hand…. I could kill her so easily. I sunk in my seat. This could never work.

_Flashback~_

"_Ya'll better stay away from my daughter!" _

"_Daddy! Don't hurt him!"_

"_Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason! One reason, Stacy!" Anastasia's father was yelling at me , trying to kick me out of the house. His rifle was aimed at my heart. He had one eye closed, and focused on the marker, ready to shoot me. But it didn't matter. I was head over heels in love with Anastasia. I would die for her. _

"_Daddy please! I love him!"_

"_Oh yeah? What happened to the last guy you said you loved? Huh? Ya'll better learn a thing or two before this 'ne takes advantage of you like the last 'ne!" My arms were like gelatin against my sides. Someone took advantage of her? Of my Ana? I pushed away her father's rifle and walked through the living room towards her. She was crying. I was crying. She looked up at me._

"_I'm so sorry!" _

"_Shhhhh. It's alright, love. Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." I placed my hands on the back of her head as she buried her face into my chest. _

"_I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew I was raped. My last boyfriend broke up with me because of it. Then he took advantage of me too. But I didn't love him like I love you. Ya'll are special to me, Edward. I love you." She sniffled. I kissed the top of her head. _

"_I would never do that to you, Ana. I love you, but I would never hurt you like that."_

"_It doesn't matter!" he dad said, pointing his gun at me once again. I turned to him. "Hands in the air!" he barked. I obeyed. "Don't you ever come within a mile of my daughter again you filthy dog! Now out!" I headed back to the door, but paused on the first step. Anastasia was staring, tears streaking her face. _

"_I'll come back for you, love. Don't worry." She smiled. _Love you._ She mouthed. _

_End Flashback~_

I was in my car, driving as far away from school as I could get. I couldn't go home. I had to leave. On my way to nowhere in particular, I came across Carlisle who was on his way home. He offered to switch cars with me so I wouldn't have to stop for gas. I refused. I just drove past him. I had to get out of here. Would things be any different if her scent wasn't so intoxicating? If I had hunting in the past three days? As these questions plagued my thoughts I had no choice but one. Denali.

**Sorry this was a shorty! Couldn't think of anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Yeah. This story will be skipping around a lot. I can't fit in a flashback for everything ya know. So, this one will take place when Eddie takes Bells to da meadow. Yeah. Sorry for skipping pretty much everything. This also might be a crap chapter cuz I'm sick. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

Edward POV (although I think we've already established that)

"You're beautiful."

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella. Everything about me draws you in. My looks, my voice, even my smell." I stared at the fragile human that stood before me. So innocent, so naïve. Just to prove how wrong she was, I demonstrated my power. I ripped a two foot thick branch from a tree, and threw it to the end of the meadow with one hand. I ran circles around her at the speed of light. I stomped right up to her, staring her down.

"Are you afraid?" She waited a long moment before answering.

"No. I'm only afraid of losing you. I love you."

_Flashback~_

"_I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you too, Ana." We had escaped to the forest. A beautiful meadow existed within this otherwise eerie landscape, but would soon be swallowed up by the snow of the impending winter. We were currently laying under the shade of a large oak tree, innocently enjoying each other's company. The wind had blown Anastasia's hair into her face, and I had reached over to place it behind her ears. She smiled. My heart skipped a beat. She took my face in her hands and pressed her lips to mine. It was a chaste kiss, one that made my thankful for her companionship. _

"_Be mine."_

"_Forever, love."_

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_Make me a promise."_

"_What kind of promise?"_

"_Promise ya'll will never leave me. And that we can spend forever together." I stared at her. She looked so innocent right now. So scared. My normally assertive and joyful Anastasia looked almost frightened now, as if she was rethinking what she had asked me for. I decided not to answer her. Instead I showed her how I felt. Our lips met and it was like time had suddenly stopped, and nothing else mattered. I felt a smile on her lips as I pulled away. She giggled. _

"_It's funny you should ask that, really." She opened her eyes and looked up at me, confused. I stared deeply into her eyes, committing this scene to memory. I kissed her cheek and got down on one knee, pulling a small square box out of my pocket. She gasped. I looked up at her and laughed. She had one hand over her chest, her beautiful brown eyes wide with excitement. A smile formed on her lips as I opened the box._

"_Oh, Edward!"_

"_Ana, words cannot express how much I love you. Or how much I need you. Without you I am worthless. Without you there is nothing that keeps me going. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my days with you, enjoying life as we grow old together. I know that our courtship was short, and sudden, but I've been in love with you ever since I saw that day in the plaza. You're clumsy, and you're ignorant and you push my buttons and I can't begin to fathom why anyone would want to put ketchup on their eggs," she giggled "but you get under my skin and I can't imagine going a single day without seeing your face. Or hearing your laugh, seeing your smile, or the way your eyes light up when you're excited. So, Anastasia Isabella Johnson, I would be honored if you would accept my hand in marriage."_

"_Do you even have to ask darling'? Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I laughed and placed the ring on her finger. Bliss._

…**.Sorry if that was too short and too crappy. Like I said. I'm sick. Oh! The next one is the last chapter. Don't hate me for it, but I'm sure you can guess what's coming. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! This is the last chapter eva! Don't be mad about what you're about to read, but I mean, it had to happen. Oh! Um…you guys don't have to if you don't want to, but it would make me super duper happy if you reviewed. Cuz I only have two. But I worked really hard on this, and I think this is some of my best writing (sad I know) so please review if you're one of those nice peoples.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not even sure if I own Anastasia considering that she is basically Bella….I'll have to look into that later.**

Edward POV:

"Edward! Edward my hand's on fire, Edward!" No. Not again. I won't let this happen again.

"It's fine better. I'm gonna make the hurt go away. I promise."

"Edward! Make it stop! Make it stop, please! Put the fire out!"

"I promise Ana. Everything's going to be fine, love." I took a deep breath. Tears that were unable to fall welled in my eyes. I glanced at Carlisle.

"It's the only way, Edward. I believe in you, son." I leaned over her body and sunk my teeth into the impression James left in her wrist. Her blood was unbelievable. It flowed down my throat like silk, and I savored every moment of it.

Flashback~

"Edward, I-I I can't. You have to understand. I'm sorry."

"NO!" I shouted. "Don't you dare talk like that! We're getting married, and we're going to grow old together, we're going to live LONG, HAPPY lives!" She laughed at me.

"Edward, as much as I would love that, I'm on my death bed. It won't be much longer now. No more suffering. For both of us." She stroked my face gently. The Spanish influenza had made my poor Angel so weak. She could hardly keep her eyes open, and she was coughing up blood. She was right. It won't be much longer. She reached over and wiped the tears from my eyes. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her forehead, taking her hands in mine.

"Ana, love, we're going to be together. You just have to believe me. Please." I squeezed her hand tightly.

"Shhhhh. Darlin' I don't got much time left hon. Now, you've never had trouble making promised before, so I've gotta ask you for another one."

"Anything! I'll do anything for you, love. What is it?" She slid the engagement ring off of her finger and placed it in my palm, closed my fingers on it. I looked up at her shocked. "NO!"

"Yes." She said sternly. "Edward, listen to me." She took my face in her hands, her thumb at the corner of my mouth. I kissed her finger pad. "You know in your heart as well as I do that I ain't gonna make it outta here. My papa died, and my momma died already, and frankly I just don't think I can stand this dang hospital no more!" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but ended up getting herself into a horrible coughing fit. She gasped for air, and I yelled for a doctor, but none came. As she writhed in her bed all I could do was watch and offer words of comfort.

"Edward!" she said with a raspy voice, "Darling, promise me……promise me that….that you will take this ring….and save it for another girl." She coughed violently, and blood poured out of her mouth as she leaned over the side of the bed.

"Ana! No! No one can ever take your place! You're worth too much to me! Ana. Ana please. Please." I pleaded with her, but she was having none of it.

"Edward, listen to me! Ya'll know I love you, but you deserve better than me. Go find yourself another girl Edward. I just want you to be happy. And even when I'm dead, I promise. I'll find my way back to you." I couldn't breathe.

"What are you saying? What do you mean you'll find your way back to me?" she was smiling, but her I were closed. I shook her. "Ana! Ana! Ana! Wake up! Wake up!" she let out a laugh just as I gave up. Her eyes were open for a split second as she spoke her final words.

"God has a strange way of doing thangs, Edward. We'll meet again. I promise. I love you." She collapsed in my arms. As her body went limp her words rang in my ears.

"I love you too, Ana. I always will."

End Flashback~

NO! not again. I can stop it this time. I can stop myself.

"I believe in you, son. You must stop. She's losing too much blood." My jaws were locked on her wrist. Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She looked just like Ana did when she died. I couldn't let this happen. It took all I had to release her. As soon as I opened my mouth I flew backwards, practically throwing myself into the back wall. I couldn't stand to be that close to her. It was too tempting.

_You did good, son._

Carlisle's words didn't sooth me. But Ana's did.

**The end.**


End file.
